deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. _____________________________________________________________________________ Shovel Knight vs Scrooge Mcduck.PNG|Gogeta46power V.2. Scrooge vs Shovel Knight.png|Gogeta46power V.1. Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (Yoshirocks92).png|Yoshirocks92 Scrooge vs SK.png|BakaLord B U T W H Y.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Scrooge Vs Shovel Knight .jpeg|By BootlegPanda Shovel Knight vs Scrooge McDuck.png|XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX Scrooge vs Shovel Knight KD8888 1.png|KingDedede8888 V1 SD vs SK.jpg|Simbiothero Scrooge vs Shovel Knight KD8888 2.png|KingDedede8888 V2 Scrooge Mcduck vs Shovel Knight v2.png|ThunderbladeX Scrooge_McDuck_vs._Shovel_Knight.png|GalacticAttorney Scrooge Mc Duck VS Shovel Knight (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Who Will Win? Scrooge Shovel Draw Better? DuckTales Shovel Knight Same Description Scrooge Mcduck vs Shovel Knight is a real Death Battle. This is Gogeta46power's 4th battle in season 3. Will Shovel Knight's shovel be enough to win, or will Scrooge take the gold? Interlude Gogeta: Money and treasure, there is a lot of it out there for people to use. Flowey: And when there is money and treasure, there is a hunter that also wants it. Gogeta: Like Scrooge Mcduck, the richest character in all of fiction. Flowey: And Shovel Knight, the knight with the shovel. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Scrooge Mcduck Gogeta: When you think of the richest man in the world, who would you think of, if you guessed someone like Donald Trump... well you are just crazy. Flowey: Noooo it is a crotchety old duck that goes by the name Scrooge Mcduck. Oh I get it like Ebenezer Scrooge. Gogeta: Yeah basically, but before he was the richest man in the world, who was he? Flowey: Well he was just a little Scottish duck that shined shoes to make a living, and one time he shined someone's shoes, it changed his life forever. Gogeta: A guy that he shined the shoes of gave him an american dime, thus unusable in Scotland, so he thought of something, he needed to be the sharpest of sharpies and the toughest of toughies. Flowey: When he lived by that motto, he eventually became the richest man in the world, but it came with one bad side effect. Gogeta: He was kind of an asshole, distancing himself with other people thinking that money was the only thing he needed for happiness. Flowey: Yeah... that all changed when his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie came and went on adventures with him, showing to Scrooge that he needed family. Gogeta: With their help, he was not such a bastard anymore and was grown into quite a decent person due to all three of them. Flowey: As we said before, Scrooge goes on many adventures with his nephews to get more money to add to his collection of already being the richest man in the word, but what if he were attacked, he would need to have some resemblance of power, am I correct? Gogeta: You are correct, despite being extremely old, he is surprisingly strong, being able to take out an entire bar full of people like it were nothing. Flowey: Also he is extremely fast, being able to chase after Donald Duck to the North Pole from the Calisota (which is basically California) IN THE MATTER OF SECONDS!! Gogeta: Also he has a wide arsenal of weapons, mainly his cane, in which he can pogo off people and crush with it... why does he have a cane if he needs it. Flowey: He also has a bowie knife, that he uses to cut his opponents, but doubles as a tool. He also owns a sword and is extremely proficient with it. Gogeta: Scrooge also has a shovel, pickaxe, in which he cracked and broke a glacier with it, a rope used as a lasso, and even a golf club to smack the shit out of people with. Flowey: Heh, also he has a pistol used for long ranged fighting. A boomerang and my personal favorite, a double barreled shotgun, which is nothing special. Gogeta: But even without weapons Scrooge is a beast in combat, he is able to lift two stone pillars with relative ease and also is extremely skilled in combat. Flowey: Also for an old guy he is quite durable, he can survive point blank explosions, falling off mountains, and also of course diving into a pool of coins. Gogeta: Which would normally kill a person I think all of you should know. Flowey: This duck is far from perfect, he has an extremely short temper and he is completely addicted to money. Gogeta: Also he is pretty old, being 88 but he still shows no signs of actually being weakened by it, hell it seems to make him stronger. Flowey: Scrooge will need to think of all of the strategies to win this fight. Shovel Knight Gogeta: Lets play this game again, when you think of a weapon that really works, what would you think of? Flowey: If you guessed a sword, gun, or even maybe a mace you are wrong, no for the adventurer Shovel Knight he uses a shovel! A FUCKING SHOVEL... HAHAHAHA! Gogeta: Actually it is more of a shovel blade but unconventional weapons aside Shovel Knight is an extremely experienced adventurer, especially with Shield Knight. Flowey: But one fateful day when he was adventuring the Tower of Fate, an amulet takes over Shield Knight, locking him out of the tower, and then Shovel Knight exiles himself. Gogeta: But due to his absence an evil grew, the Enchantress, so Shovel Knight knew he had to save his beloved and defeat the Enchantress. Flowey: So he sets out to his mission, fighting monsters, digging dirt, getting money, and of course taking names. Gogeta: He did this, but he needs a good set of weapons, am I right or nawwww... I am, like his trusty shovel to dig up dirt like it was nothing. Flowey: Or he can beat the shit out of people with it, he can cut, bang, or do just about anything to anybody with it. But its most known ability is pogoing off enemies with it. Gogeta: If you thought he was limited to only a shovel, you are DAMN WRONG, no he has many more weapons than that, like the Flare Wand, a relic that lets good ol' Shovel Knight be a true fire bender and lets him shoot fireballs. Flowey: The Phase Locket lets Shovel Knight phase through enemies, being untouchable for a few seconds, but he cannot fight back and should be used for escape. Gogeta: Shovel has two strong gloves named the Dust Knuckles to beat the shit out of his enemies and the Throwing Anchor is used for enemies in the air, it is a fucking anchor by the way. Flowey: The War Horn emits a sound so loud it literally kills everything around him, think of it like Kirby's mic ability, also the Propeller Dagger allows the user fly through the air a short distance. Gogeta: The Chaos Sphere lets Shovel Knight shoot green spheres to do some decent damage to his enemies and the mobile gear is a gear that goes on the ground and lets him go quickly. Flowey: Even with all of those weapons he still prefers to use his Shovel Blade because, well, he is known as the Shovel Knight so why would he not use it. Gogeta: Well he is physically pretty good, but how about the time he DEFEATED FUCKING KRATOS, how about that!? Flowey: Actually that has questionable canonisity, too much of an outlier, and not canon for the GoW universe. Gogeta: Anyway Shovel Knight is one badass with a shovel. Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all... Flowey: ITS TIME TO SEE BEING THAT ARE NOT REAL KILL EACH OTHER!!!! Battle (This battle will be taken place in front of Scrooge manor) Deliveryman: Delivery for Scrooge of ice cream, *sigh* hope nothing happens this time... (The deliveryman goes toward the Scrooge manor) Huey: Uncle Scrooge? Scrooge: Yes my nephew? Huey: How about this, an adventure to get the Holy Grail... it will make you even more wealthy. Scrooge: It seems good, lets go at once, wait, my shipment of ice cream is almost here. Huey: YAAAAY!! Scrooge: Hush up boy! (Shovel Knight is seen running through a city and sees the shipment of ice cream at Scrooge manor and decides to take one) Scrooge: Ah, that must be my ice cream! (Shovel Knight takes a bite of the ice cream and Scrooge opens the door) Scrooge: WHAT IS THIS! Shovel: What? Scrooge: YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY ICE CREAM! Shovel: No... I did not know it was yours. Scrooge: IT SAYS SCROOGE ON THE THING! I WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! Huey: This is going to be good. Dewey: Indeed! Shovel: If you want to be that way fine... HAVE AT ME! (Shovel runs up and hits Scrooge with his Shovel Blade and then Pogos on him and starts walking away) Shovel: You should not pick fights with people that outclass you grandpa. Scrooge: Grandpa... GRANDPA! I will show you what this "grandpa" can do! (Scrooge runs up to Shovel and hits him into a tree with his cane, and fires his two pistols at Shovel but Shovel activates the Phase Locket, not getting hit by it and runs at Scrooge, when he he becomes tangible again, he uses the Dust Knuckles and punches Scrooge) Scrooge: Dang you sonny are tougher than I thought, well I got more than that. (Scrooge continues to fire his pistols at Shovel but Shovel Knight uses his Shovel Blade to block all of the bullets and tries to pogo off of Scrooge but Scrooge blocks with his cane. Their shovel and cane collide like a sword and Scrooge knocks Shovel Knight back) Shovel: Well, this might be more of an issue that I thought. Scrooge: That is what you get for messing with the McDuck family. Shovel: All I did was take an ice cream! Scrooge: MY ICE CREAM! (Scrooge pulls out his double barrel shotgun and fires at Shovel making him flinch. Scrooge pogos on Shovel with his cane and then cuts him with his bowie knife) Shovel: We have the same way of attack, just mine is better. I have an idea. (Shovel Knight starts to dig into the ground) Scrooge: What? That is my property you idiot! (A giant hole appears below Scrooge McDuck but he does not fall down instantly, he looks down, crosses his arm, and rolls his eyes) Scrooge: Of course. (Scrooge falls and as he is falling Shovel Knight hits him with his shovel to the bottom of the hole) Shovel: You are getting annoying! (Shovel Knight pulls out the Flare Wand and blasts Scrooge with it, then he activates his Mobile Gear and smashes into Scrooge. Shovel then picks up Scrooge's body with his Shovel and throws him out of the hole and Shovel digs out of it) Scrooge: How dare you mess with the McDucks! Shovel: You're the one that attacked me. Scrooge: Only a crook would say that. Shovel: No... they wouldn't. Scrooge: En guarde! (Scrooge pulls out his sword and starts to clash with Shovel Knight's shovel in a sword fight, Scrooge gets the upperhand and manages to disarm Shovel Knight) Scrooge: Haha! (Scrooge slashes Shovel, grabs his cane and smashes Shovel to the ground. He finally pulls out his double barreled shotgun and fires at his head, thinking he won, he starts to make it back to his house) Scrooge: Stupid thief. (Shovel Knight used the Phase Locket to not get hit by the attack and hits Scrooge in the head so he looks like a plant) Shovel: Oh look, I made a vegetable. (Shovel Knight throws Scrooge in the air and throws a Throwing Anchor at Scrooge hitting him to the roof of the manor and smashes Scrooge through the roof) Scrooge: THAT IS COMING OUT OF YOUR MONEY!! Shovel: Sorry, I have run out of mercy. Scrooge: I have too sonny. (Both clash at each other on a table and are fighting on beat to a funny piano, Shovel kicks Scrooge and he backs up to his money pile) Shovel: Goodnight. (Shovel Knight activates the War Horn and blasts Scrooge into the pile) Shovel: No one could survive that. (Scrooge is seen falling through the pile and swims up, he climbs a chain looking extremely pissed off) Scrooge: NOW YOU MADE ME EXTREMELY MAD!!! Shovel: How! Scrooge: Reason: (Scrooge grabs Shovel Knight and throws him down into the money, stabbing through his head on the way down, all of his bones broke when he hit the coins killing Shovel Knight) Scrooge: Wait.... I will have to pay for this... (Scrooge McDuck faints) (Scrooge is seen getting medical attention while Shovel Knight has a sad funeral) Analysis Gogeta: Heh, it looks like that geezer can really move. Flowey: When you think about this match, yeah, Scrooge kinda stomps Shovel Knight. Gogeta: He was far more experienced, being older, he has been in more battles and fought a more diverse enemy range. Flowey: Heh he was stronger to, he can fight and defeat monsters that can shake mountains, and he can crack and destroy glaciers and cause earthquakes, Shovel Knight does not have any feat even close to that. Gogeta: Again speed, he can run from California to the North Pole in the matter of seconds, again, Shovel Knight has no feat like that. Flowey: Hell, even in terms of skill, he can fight with a decent set of weapons with great proficiency, we did not even include his full arsenal in this fight for fairness. Gogeta: Basically we heavily nerfed Scrooge just to fight Shovel knight, it is awesome. Flowey: But the inevitable comment. Comment: BUT SHOVEL BEAT KRATOS!! Gogeta: He did, but Super Scrooge easily defeats him and plus, that feat is not canon for GoW so it is not a good fight to see Shovel's true power. Flowey: It looks like Shovel Knight was Scroowed. Gogeta: The winner is Scrooge McDuck. Advantages & Disadvantages Scrooge McDuck: +Stronger +Faster +More Durable +More Experienced +More Skilled -Less Diverse Weapons Shovel Knight: +More Diverse Weapons +Maybe Defeated Kratos -Basically everything Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Money"-themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017